godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Geraci
Fausto Dominick "Nick" Geraci, Jr. (also known as '' 'Ace' ) was Michael Corleone's caporegime following the death of Salvatore Tessio. Biography Geraci was born in Cleveland, Ohio. His father, Fausto Geraci, was a driver for Don Vincent Forlenza of Cleveland. Forlenza also served as his godfather and became his trusted friend. Geraci became a boxer in his teens, eventually becoming a ranked heavyweight under the moniker ''Ace Geraci. He was introduced to Salvatore Tessio through his contacts in Cleveland, and became part of his regime. He participated in fixed fights for Tessio's sports fixing ring, and worked as an enforcer while he rose through the ranks. He also accompanied Paulie Gatto to beat the hoodlums who injured Amerigo Bonasera's daughter Maria, he beat Kevin Moonan and Jerry Wagner within a inch of their lifes as Paulie watched. After Tessio's treachery against the Corleone family was discovered, Geraci was ordered to kill him to prove his loyalty at Two Toms in Brooklyn, which led him to partially resent Michael Corleone, who ordered him to shoot his mentor in the face. Turning Point Geraci's true position was made clear when he flew a plane carrying Frank Falcone and Anthony Molinari, the Dons of Los Angeles and San Francisco respectively. The plane crashed into a lake, killing the Dons, but leaving Geraci alive. Following his recuperation in hospital, Geraci learned that the plane was sabotaged by Michael Corleone. Geraci was to be used as a pawn in an elaborate plan that would weaken the Chicago and Cleveland Cosas. Geraci swore revenge against Michael Corleone, staying quiet until he could hatch a plan to defeat his nemesis. Acting as a loyal Corleone, Geraci was placed in charge of the intended assassination of Fidel Castro which ultimately failed. However, he learned from a CIA contact that the assassination was intended to fail, and Geraci intended to take the fall. Realizing that Michael Corleone still wanted him killed, Geraci went into hiding in Sicily. Manhunt Over the next few years, Geraci eluded Michael Corleone by constantly changing hideouts, orchestrating a smear campaign against Michael Corleone and Tom Hagen. He killed Hagen himself in Florida, and attempted to use a Commission vote to force Michael into retirement, leaving the Corleone family operations in his hands. His plan failed, however, as he was betrayed by his 'co-conspirators' Anthony Stracci and Frank Greco. He was then ambushed and killed by Eddie Paradise, Michael Corleone's new caporegime. The book he wrote, Fausto's Bargain, (detailing his criminal life and life on the run) was later published and became a best seller, spawning several hit movies. Personality and traits Behind the scenes The conclusion of Nick Geraci's story is a clear moment of self-reference in The Godfather. His manuscript is rewritten by struggling author Sergio Lupo (a clear allegory of Mario Puzo) and sells 20 million copies, spawning three films. In a humorous note, only the first two are considered classics. Notes and references Geraci, Nick Geraci, Nick Geraci, Nick Geraci Geraci, Nick Geraci, Nick Category:Assassins